Secretive For My Own Good, I think
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: The glass clinked against her teeth, the slightest noise making her jump, her heart beating erratically against her chest. Zikki/Likki, Haven't decided yet. T For theme later on
1. The Glass of Water

Secretive For My Own Good...I Think..

The glass clinked against her teeth, the slightest noise making her jump, her heart beating erratically against her chest. She looked nervously around the reception area, making sure nobody saw her, she didn't want to be seen like this. She placed the glass with only a few sips of water missing on the coffee table, and wiped her sweaty palms down her old school trousers. She breathed a sigh of relief, nobody was around, regretting it immediately as a sharp pain rocketed through her body. The pain had been there beforehand, she had just found that way of sitting where it just became a dull throb, had now escalated into irregular pangs rising up from her stomach to her throat. She noticed her breathing had come out of its natural rhythm, and she tried to even it out again. She had completely zoned out from the world around her,

"Rikki. Rikki. Rikki?" She finally rejoined the world surrounding her, just as the school nurse continued getting increasingly concerned about her. A dull groan came from Rikki's lips. The nurse laid a hand on Rikki's thigh, causing her to jump up in surprise, then curl up in pain.

"I'm sorry..Did I hurt you?"

"No..Y-You just made me jump..That's all.."

"Can you tell me where it hurts? You look like you're in a lot of pain, Can you tell me why?"

"Why am I here?"

"Your boyfriend bought you here. You fainted in English."

"Oh.."

"Will you tell me where it hurts?" She asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine, honestly." She said jumping to her feet, falling to the ground, being caught just in time by the nurse.

"Right. You sit down there, I'll be in the office, I need to make a few calls."

Rikki's breath halted for a second.

"W-Who to?" Her voice cracking half way through the sentence.

"Your father, you need to get home. Maybe to a hospital,"

_Father_

_Home_

_Hospital_

She threw her head back, the pain was worse now than ever.

The words circled through her brain as she drifted into unconsciousness.

_Father_

_Home_

_Hospital_

_Father_

_Home_

_Hospital_


	2. And out of it, again

I watched the second hand inch round the clock. As soon as it hit the twelve, the minute hand would hit the three, the bell would go off, then I could go and check on Rikki. I hope she's okay, People in perfect health don't just pass out for no reason, I pretend to listen to the history teacher going on about the German money crisis after the end of the first world war.

"..Got her basket stolen, rather than the money inside it. Zane why do you think that is?"

I spun back down to earth. "The basket was worth more. Money had no value." I went back to watching the clock.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I shoved my book into my back, and rushed through the door. I sped down the stairs, got told off for running may times, but I didn't care. I know I'm over reacting to the whole thing, but she's my Rikki, and I need to make sure she' okay. I arrived in the main reception area, to find Rikki curled up in one of the seats, White as a sheet. I sat down in the seat next to her, her eyes had the same look in them when she had just came round from being hit by that crate. Full of pain and hurt. I pulled her into a hug, which she attempt to return. But ended up with her hands flopping down by her sides and a whispered "sorry," As she was closer to my ear, I realised her breath was coming out in jagged inhales and exhales. I rubbed the small of her back, and she snuggled into the gap between my head and my shoulder.

"You really don't feel that good do you?" Her head shook slightly. I feel my shoulder getting wet, then I realise that she's crying. Rikki never cries. Something is definitely up. I pull her away, and gently wipe away her tears. She looks at me, then suddenly gasps. The small remainder of colour in her cheeks suddenly disappears as she grows wide eyed. She stared at my chest,

"I'm s-so sorry.." She whispered, only just audible.

I look down at my chest, my t-shirt is covered in blood; Her blood. I turn to look at hers, which Is now soaked. I lift up her shirt slightly, to reveal an also blood soaked homemade bandage.

"Rikki.." I said warily. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing.." She stutters sleepily, I can tell she's going to pass out again soon.

"Rikki, you either tell me, or have some Doctor you don't know get it out of you. now Rikki," I lift her chin up, so she can look at me, I try not to notice how deathly cold she is, "How did this happen?"

"M-My D-Dad.." I blinked.

"Your dad?"

"And J-Jane."

"Jane? Who's she?"

"His g-girlfriend"

"Oh Rikki..We need to get you to the Doctors."

"N-No. No d-doctors. I'll b-be f-fine."

"Rikki, you're not going to be ok unless you get seen by a doctor. OK?"

"No.." She shook her head slowly.

"Rikki. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here, and I will always will be. We're going to go to the hospital. And everything is going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

"I-I don't wanna go.."

"Rikki. You have to go."

"W-What if my d-dad finds out."

"The Police will get involved. He'll go to prison. Like he deserves. It will be ok," I felt a weight on my shoulders, then I realised she had drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Stuttering, Spinning and Surgery

Secretive for my own good, I think. 

[AN – Sorry for the lack of updates lately, there was a family..er..anniversary type thing you could say, coming up, and I wasn't in the mood to write, or get any more depressed really xD But then I felt bad, so I wrote xD]

I burst through the double doors of the hospital, my beautiful Rikki unconscious and bleeding in my arms.

"Someone," I screamed, "Doctor! Please, help her!" I placed her on the bed that the porter had come up with, then she was wheeled away from me, and into Resus. This had happened in less than a minute, and I was left standing there, out of place. I went and sat down in the waiting area. Waiting. Waiting to see if my Rikki was going to be okay. Pff, of course she was going to be okay. She's Rikki, she's strong. She get through this, of course she can. But what if she doesn't? What if she- Shut up zane. But what if? My world was spinning. A spinning world without a bubbly Rikki by my side..I don't know what I'm going to do if she isn't ok...I don't want to imagine what I would do.

I look around the waiting room. Old people and worried parents were the main people here. Over protective parents with children who had only fallen off of a bike, or scooter, with just a scraped knee. Or an old lady, who only has a cough, but is insisting on emergency care, what's wrong with their GP? They are all cluttering up the Emergency Department, with no consideration for **real **emergencies.

Like Rikki.

I picked up a random magazine off of the coffee table, no matter how interesting the magazine might be (which, chances were, it wasn't,) I wouldn't have been paying any attention. When I actually looked at the magazine I was reading, I did get quite a shock. I had picked up 'Business & Real estate weekly' and the page I had absent-mindedly opened, happened to be a 2 page spread about my Father.

I slammed the magazine shut, and leant back into the uncomfortable chair.

"Excuse me, Zane is it? Rikki's companion?" Boyfriend. Love. **Boyfriend. **I cleared my throat.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any contact numbers for Rikki's guardians?"

"Yes. I've already called them." I lied smoothly. "Why, has anything happened?" I said jumping to my feet.

"No..Not yet," Yet? **Yet? **Where they expecting something to happen to her?

"H-How is she?" I asked. The Doctor looked around quickly, then answered;

"Fine, I'm needed somewhere." then turned and walked away.

He's lying.

He's bloody lying to me.

I exhaled and put my head back.

I guess I had fallen asleep, as when I woke up, there was a new batch of patients. Just as I woke up, a flash of blonde hair caught my eye, and when I turned to look, it disappeared, and the lift doors closed.

I strolled up to the reception desk, demanding information.

"Rikki, Rikki Chadwick. How is she?"

"Who are you?" The receptionist replied.

"Her boyfriend. Now, how is she?"

"Where are her guardians?" He asked, ignoring my questioning.

"They're on there way.." I lied. I **am not ** letting them anywhere near her, they did this to her, and they are not seeing the damage they've done. "So, can you tell me how Rikki is? Where is she?"

"She's currently in preparation for surgery."

My world spun.

"S-Surgery?!" I stuttered.


End file.
